


Grom Aftermath

by JackeyP



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Incredibly short, pretend luz has a scroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackeyP/pseuds/JackeyP
Summary: Amity Comes Home After Everything That Happened On Grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Grom Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this for a friend! and my friend deserves shit so i gave her shit! u dont deserve shit tho :))

Coming home from Grom, I scrambled to get my diary with an incredibly flushed face.

I couldn’t wrap my head around what just happened, Calmly trying to organize my thoughts I began writing on my diary how awful Luz made me feel, Her Calling ME Amity Blight her friend! THE AUDACITY! Her stupid tutu... That laugh.. That Smile.. The sparkle in her eyes whenever she does magic.. THATS BESIDES THE POINT! 

...

And that face she made while we danced... Wow that could have broke me.

As I was just about to write my final remarks my scroll beeped.. A text from Luz.

“Hey tonight was fun :))” What do i say? Should I reply back? Should I just like it? WHAT DO I SAY??

I threw my phone on the other side of the bed.

I Amity Blight, Was going soft on Luz.

Final Remarks On Diary:  
LUZ NOCEDA IS DANGEROUS.


End file.
